Alternia Academy
by wickedstars
Summary: My first fanfic, yay! human!stuck The 12 trolls and 4 kids are granted access into a very private school, known as Alternia Academy! Drama, humor, and future romance! Just a short and sweet first chapter, introducing the school and how it works out. Also, I will be doing multiple POV's, not just Karkat! I would love reviews! Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is going to be my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it, as I've had this prompt in mind for awhile.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have absolutely no idea why you're here. Here meaning this huge theatre room, with cushy chairs and a large lit up stage up front. You're sitting in the back, mainly because you don't want to sit by all those other kids. The only person you knew where was your stoner friend, Gamzee Makara. He was sitting right next to you, sipping a bottle of Faygo. "Remind me again why we're here." Gamzee whispered. Although the guy was absolutely harmless, he had a deep scratchy voice that intimidated most people. "How should I know? My mom got a letter and sent me to this creepy place." You snapped back. Gamzee just chuckled and sat back.

When you said this place was creepy, you weren't kidding. This place looked like it had been up since, what? The 1600's? It was a big dark red building, with the paint peeling off, and ivy snaking up the walls. You knew the building was 4 floors tall, and the principal was some guy named Doc Scratch. As you looked around the large room, you notice a tall, skinny guy with glasses striding towards you. Did you know him? No. He didn't look familiar at all. He wore skinny gray jeans and a plain yellow T-Shirt. He plopped into a chair next to you. "Who the fuck are you?!" you shouted. He faced you and raised an eyebrow. "Sollux Captor. Nice to meet you too." The blonde nerdy-looking guy replied sarcastically. You rolled your eyes. "I'm Karkat. Vantas. Karkat Vantas." You muttered. He snickered and nodded without a word. "…do you know why we're here?" you asked. He looked as though he was about to answer, until someone's booming voice interrupted.

"Hello young men and ladies." Said a man with light blonde, nearly white, hair and pale blue eyes. His skin color was fair, and he looked easy to knock down. But his voice begged to differ. "I am Doc Scratch. Welcome to Alternia Academy." He smiled, flashing bleached white teeth at the crowd. A few kids clapped. Gamzee was one of them. "I am very glad to know you're all here. Let me start off with a few words…" he trailed. "As you all know, you're a group of 16 specifically picked kids to start school here. Why? Because I believe you have potential." He said, pausing for a while. He droned on and on about classes, rules, and such. "Alright, then. If you would please reach under your chairs." You blinked, a little puzzled. You reach under your chair and pull out what seems to be a slightly larger version of an iPod touch. Everyone does the same, except one girl with flaming red hair seems to have trouble finding hers. "It's not my fault I'm blind!" she shouted in an Irish accent. A girl next to her handed it to her. Everyone's screens lit up, showing the Alternia Academy symbol, two fancy ornate green A's. "If you wait, your schedule and roommates will appear." Doc Scratch continued. "And from there on, the instructions will show you around." Doc Scratch explained all the applications they would have, including Pesterchum, a photo app, a map of the school, and a calculator. "If you'd like, you can use your money to download other applications." He boomed. So, pretty much an iPod. On the screen, you saw your schedule, and who your roommate would be. You were paired up with... Sollux?

Sollux and you turned around and stared at each other. "Looks like we're gonna have a long year." he muttered. You groaned. Why the fuck did you have to be paired up with Chuckles McLispy here? A couple of girls got up, and squealed in delight and hugged. After about 15 minutes, Doc Scratch released all of you into the new school.

**I'm going to continue until maybe a Chapter 3, when things get really heated. If you guys believe this story doesn't really have potential, I'll just stop. Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Reviews would be niiiice! ::::)**

**Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are currently dealing with a major (but funny) douche named Karkat.**

"Sollux, I have no time for staring at other girls boobs, okay?!" he shouted. You snickered. That girl with long curly blonde hair didn't have such a bad set of—"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Karkat yelled, grabbing you by your shoulders. You snapped back to reality. The guy may be short, but he had a strong grip. "Huh. Oh. Yeah. Dorm rooms." You muttered. Karkat sighed and you checked out your iPod thing. Okay. Room 27, floor 3. You and cranky guy cram into an elevator with the same Irish girl that had been complaining earlier and a slightly taller girl with jet black hair and eight blue streaks. You and KK climb off the elevator and walk into a long hallway. A guy with thick glasses and buck teeth was running around, looking for something on the ground. You completely ignore the freak and walk to a room labeled 27. "Do you know how to cook?" Karkat grumbled. You blinked. "No. I don't. Why the hell would I know." You replied. Karkat groaned. Someone was on his man period.

The dorm is pretty much just one small apartment, with two rooms and bathroom in each, a kitchen, and a puny TV room. You walk into one room and drop your large yellow and black luggage, along with your backpack. There was a bedside table and a small desk with all your needed schoolbooks on top. Not bad, not bad. You checked your wristwatch. It was 8:00 p.m. and you were absolutely exhausted. You slipped off your mismatched sneakers and lazily plopped into bed, rolling up in the thin sheets and dozing off.

**Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You are 15 years old, and you love cats and drawing.**

You pawed at your screaming alarm clock in annoyance. Okay, you got the fact that it was 5:30 a.m. and you had to get up. But did the thing have to be so loud about it? You roll out of your bed and yawn. "First day of school…" you muttered sleepily. You shake off the sleep and you hop into the shower and quickly cleaned up. Once you got out, you pulled on a blue Nyan Cat shirt, gray knee length shorts, and black converse with the rainbow laces. You ran your wooden brush through your reddish-brown hair quickly and race into the small kitchen. Your roommate, Aradia Megido, was already sitting at the table, eating a bagel. "Good morning Nepeta." She greeted softly. You grin and wave. Luckily, the school had stocked your fridges for you, so you had no need to worry about food shopping. You snatch up a blueberry bagel with strawberry cream and plop into the seat across Aradia. "Hey! You ready for a great year?" you ask enthusiastically. Aradia smiled and nodded. You finish your bagel and grab your green book bag, which was adorned with pins from the animes and mangas you read. Aradia grabbed her own plain red bag and followed you out the door. First class, Cooking with Ms. Crocker. Easy enough. You skip happily past two girls and bounded down a flight of steps into a large hallway. "Excuse me!" you giggle as you run past a small boy in a wheelchair. Excitedly, you took a left and walked into a large modern cooking room.

**Your name is Vriska Serket, and you hate cooking.**

Why the hell were you in this class anyways? Just because you were a girl didn't mean you had to take cooking class. You would have much rather taken the Engineering class. Your cousin Terezi Pyrope was sitting next to you, babbling to some grouchy looking guy. Okay, you guys weren't exactly 1st cousins. More like 3rd or 4th. But you two grew up together, and practically considered each other as sisters. You twirled a blue piece of hair around, your eyes darting across the room, taking in the look of each student. A short girl with bright clothes walked into the classroom, followed by some tall preppy-looking guy. Now he looked interesting. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, a scarf, and blue-purple pinstriped pants. He had light brown hair, except for a chunk in the middle that was dyed purple. You smirked and watched him walk to the seat in front of you. "Who're you?" you snickered. He spun around and glared at you disapprovingly. "I am Eridan Ampora, and who are YOU to be questioning me?" he snapped back with a thick Austrian accent. You raised an eyebrow. "Call me Vriska." You grinned and flirtatiously twirled a lock of blue hair around your index finger. His eyes lingered on you, but not until a blonde girl with freckles and a peppy aura bounded in and sat next to Eridan. He turned to her and immediately introduced himself. You groaned in disgust. The peppy girls always got the guys.


End file.
